Saiyuki's Variety Show: Don Don!
by FallenBlackHaru2
Summary: Sanzo: Don-Don is not food nor word. To me it means useless babble with idoits. Gojyo:I guess you are one of these idoits! Sanzo:points his gun at Gojyo Don't push your luck. Fallen:Welcome to Don-Don!


Saiyuki's Variety Show: Don Don!  
--------------  
  
By Fallenblackharu2  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: It's really interesting what I come up with! ^. ^; I guess I have a little to much time on my hands...I'm not complaining! Welcome to Don Don!  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Lesson One: The Randomness Begins!  
  
Subject: Name of show...Do you like it?  
  
Hakki: Well, let me just say it's-  
  
Gojyo: It sucks! And where the hell are we?  
  
Hakki: *laughs slowly* Same thing I'll like to know.  
  
Gojyo: Hey! Where the HELL are we...hello out there!? *starts to get annoyed*  
  
Sanzo: It's obvious that we are on a show you idiot...*points to the 'show' part of the title*  
  
Gojyo: I KNOW THAT YOU STUPID PRIEST!  
  
Hakki: There is no need to be shouting, Gojyo. At least we know something.  
  
Goku: Is Don-Don a type of food? I'll like 100, please.  
  
Gojyo: You stupid monkey! Don-Don isn't food!  
  
Goku: Then what is it!  
  
Gojyo: Uhhhh...  
  
Sanzo: Both of you is one of the same: idiots.  
  
Gojyo: LIKE YOU KNOW WHAT IT MEANS.  
  
Sanzo: Of course, it's part of the title.  
  
Hakki: *sweatdrop* Great eye, Sanzo.  
  
Sanzo: What is that suppose to mean Hakki? *glare*  
  
Hakki: *bigger sweatdrop* Oh, nothing you need to think about.  
  
Goku: C'MON! Where are the Don-Dons!  
  
Gojyo:*start shaking Goku* Stupid monkey, it's not food!  
  
Goku:*starts shaking him* you don't know that, stupid kappa!  
  
Gojyo: Stupid Kappa!? I show you a stupid Kappa!  
  
Goku: You're already doing it!  
  
Gojyo: Why you little...  
  
Hakki: *smiling with a mega sweatdrop* ......  
  
Sanzo: *points his gun at Goku and Gojyo* If you two assholes don't stop...I will make an every lasting hole in your carcass!  
  
Goku and Gojyo: *-__-* Riiiiggghhht...  
  
Sanzo: *-.-x* Are you trying to test me! *takes out his gun and start shooting at the two*  
  
Goku:*starts running* S-stop it Sanzo!  
  
Gojyo:*running too* Yeah, you crazy priest.  
  
Sanzo: *running after them* SHUT UP AND STAND STILL!  
  
Hakki: *holds a sign up that states: Intermission* Let's go to a commercial break...  
  
Intermission/Commercial Break  
  
Man: Have you ever felt lonely? In need of a friend that would die easily? Or get chase by the Sanzo party? I do! And for a limited time only get a Demon! They are always caught fresh and healthily to the point of death. You get your own personal crazed demon (your friend) whowilltrytoeatyou who is obsessed in chasing the Sanzo party! Let your demon chase half the Sanzo party and watch it get attack then killed! Isn't that fun! Here are some happy customers:  
  
Black: Ever since I got a Demon I'm no longer bored in the night! But...My four demon never seem to come ba-  
  
Man:*cough* And we have the Sanzo's gun for useless babbling for the payment of $103 a week! Go deal huh! Demon will cost $508(if the demon kills other you will be it will be $1098 per day). Call free toll: 1800-Dem- onit! Again 1800-Dem-onit!  
  
End of Intermission/Commercial Break  
  
*They are all settled down, but Sanzo is far away from the others*  
  
Hakki: I think the title can be better.  
  
Goku: I'm hun-  
  
Sanzo: You say a word...I will kill you!  
  
Goku: But I a-  
  
Sanzo: DO YOU WANT TO SEE YOUR LIFE PASS BEFORE YOUR EYES!  
  
Gojyo: He to stupid to think about his life! He would think of food instead.  
  
Goku: WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU PREVERT WATER SPRITE!  
  
Gojyo: You are really slow you know!  
  
Goku: At least I don't drown in shallow water! *does a drowning motion*  
  
Gojyo: Why you stupid monk-  
  
Hakki: We all decided that the title is shit.  
  
Sanzo: *nods* Change to something better! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TWO IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!  
  
-------------------------  
  
Fallen: *snickers* End of Don-Don (we won't be changing the name....)  
  
Sanzo: *points his gun at Fallen* Oh yes you are...  
  
Fallen: *mouth starts to get dry* N-next topic will be why people get mad!  
  
Gojyo: I can tell you why...if you are always hungry and stupid then that's why!  
  
Goku: I'M NOT STUPID!  
  
Gojyo: *laughs* How do you know I was talking about you!  
  
Goku: B-because you said I'm stupid-*starts to get it* YOU STUPID WATER SPRITE!  
  
Fallen: And their will be a special hidden guest! Bye for now! 


End file.
